


Loyalty

by iArgent



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Claude, Alpha Ferdinand, Alpha Raphael, Alpha Sylvain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Knotting, Anatomy Exposition, Beta Balthus, Beta Caspar, Beta Dorothea, Everyone pulls together to try and help, F/M, Felix has a rough heat, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, My first ABO because I'm miserable and wanted to, No mpreg, Omega Annette, Omega Dimitri, Omega Felix, Oral Knotting, Rimming, Sigma Yuri, Single sex omegas, Smut, alpha seteth, in this universe, no beta we die like Glenn, uncomfortable heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: After binding to Sylvain, Felix's heats have changed on occasion. With Sylvain away, he's miserable during the current one. Thankfully he has a full pack of people willing to help.In which Dorothea is curious, Felix is miserable but horny, and everyone left behind on the mission of the month during the war is left dealing with it.
Relationships: A little Everyone/Everyone, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Mentioned Dimitri/Claude - Relationship, Mentioned Dorothea/Felix, Mentioned Felix/Balthus, Mentioned Felix/Caspar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh, pls be kind?
> 
> My initial plan was "Let's update my fics!" and instead ended up "Write an ABO"
> 
> I'm absolutely miserable today and while I don't want the caretaking Felix gets, I figured one of us shouldn't have a shit day with overtly painful cramps.
> 
> If this is well liked I may make it a whole...thing.

Felix would kill for the indignity of a romance novel heat.

He’d had the tutors, he’d had the doctors, he’d even had those novel heats, pressed so desperately against a trusted Alpha or a friendly Beta, a fellow Omega, more recently, a particularly crafty Sigma.

And now, marked and claimed, he had ‘fuck you for not getting pregnant’ heats. Which was markedly unfair as most male Omegas couldn’t even if they wanted to. But fuck all of them, he guessed.

If he weren’t, well, himself. Perhaps he would enjoy being doted on. All of those Alphas and Betas and Omegas and Sigmas dropping by to console him or take the edge off while he waited on his mate. Polluting and warping the scent of his room until that romance novel heat was so close. He wanted to be out of his mind, feral with lust, trying to pretend to hate being mounted again and again and again as his pack, yet again, came to his rescue.

Instead he hurt.

He ached, he was uncomfortable. He was sore and he had nothing to show for it. He was producing too much slick, it trickling down his thighs if he dared stand, the pain at being upright making his breath come hard even though he’d been stabbed before and it shouldn’t hurt like that. He’d helped others through it. Annette and Dorothea likened it to particularly bad menstruation as they stroked his hair, told him the cramping could often be helped with orgasm.

Annette had poked her head outside, Omega scent a little heavy from so much time around Felix and his suffering and flagged down the first person she saw. Yuri had been coming with a basin anyway, warm rags for Felix’s roiling abdomen.

She and Dorothea stayed, stroking his hair, occasionally pressing their lips to his when his upset stomach could stand their smell. The soft noise of Yuri on his knees, lapping gently at his rim, coaxing the overabundant slick into his mouth with soft pressure, background noise, and a cool balm to Felix’s entire deal.

Yuri did his best, licking so softly and sweetly that day to day Felix would have probably gone insane and told the Sigma to get on with it. But he tried, the prod of his fingers at his swollen rim didn’t feel as good as usual, so he pressed his soft pretty face as deep into Felix’s ass as he could and licked with that painful slowness, Delicate fingers slowly tracing his oversensitive cock and humming when Felix eventually came. Weakly spurting on his own stomach, his ass clenching ineffectually at Yuri’s tongue.

The Sigma stood and looked displeased, which made Felix feel, if possible, worse. But leaned in and scented him, so slowly Felix’s stomach didn’t have a chance to react. He could hear Annette and Dorothea lapping softly at Yuri’s mouth. Some basic Omega instinct making him whine until Yuri kissed him. Mouth heady and heavily scented with slick. Yuri stroked a hand through his hair, comforting.

“I’ll get Mercedes to make you a mixture.” He murmured softly when Felix could bear to have him move away. “I’ll try to find you someone else to take the edge off. Alpha, Beta, Omega? I can come back, I can get Constance if you want another Sigma.”

“Too sore.” Felix grumbled. Body ready to go again and also so sensitive and achy that he both never wanted to be touched again and wanted to be touched everywhere.

“Your mate will be back soon. Gautier’s pheromones should help.” Yuri said, an edge of amusement in his voice. “This sucks, doesn’t it. Sorry friend. Why don’t we try an Alpha, hm? One of ours might be able to magic dick you.”

Dorothea giggled. “I used to be upset I was a Beta, then I saw this and wasn’t. But now…Well, you have terms like ‘magic dick’ and I’m starting to wonder if I wasn’t right to be upset.”

Annette kissed Felix’s hairline again. “Pack Alphas, like…all of ours, have different pheromones, so sometimes they can help out a mated Omega who’s like this. So even if Sylvain isn’t here, if we find someone close enough to his body chemistry at the time, we might be able to trick Felix’s body into accepting him instead.”

“I’ll see if I can find Ferdinand.” Yuri said, standing up and lacing his pants, and oh, yeah he was probably getting off on eating him out, Felix realized.

“You’re basing this on hair color?” Felix said, dryly, but maybe a little breathy.

“You should roll over so we can get at you more easily.” Yuri continued on like Felix hadn’t spoken. “If I grab a female alpha I’ll help you flip back over. Unless Dorothea wants to try?”

The brunette Beta shook her head “Oh no, he doesn’t want either of us right now. Growled at me and everything. And after we had such a nice time the last time!” She pinched one of Felix’s cheeks, making his glare less threatening.

“We don’t like each other like that.” Annette followed, waving her hand dismissively, “As you know. We’re here because he likes us and we wanna help.”

Yuri rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. “Well, all else fails you might need to comfort him through a really uncomfortable knotting, so…As you were, I guess.” And he left, closing the door softly behind him.

“Do you really get that sore?” Dorothea asked in the quiet. “Like, heats are supposed to be better if you get knotted? I haven’t seen you all like this so often before.”

“After you’re marked you run the chance of” Felix trailed off, lifting one heavy arm to gesture at his bare, flushed body. “Yuri tried to finger me, not sure if you noticed, it felt awful.”

“I wasn’t watching, thought you’d be embarrassed. I mean, I’ve helped Alphas and Omegas now but I wouldn’t want someone staring at me like that if they weren’t involved.”

“Thank you, for not watching Yuri lick my ass, I guess.”

Annette giggled.

“It’s embarrassing Annette.” Felix said blandly.

“At least you don’t have to worry about catching!” She chirped. “No womb, c’mon Felix you’re supposed to have the fun part. All the sex you want and none of the tea. And, you only have like, one hole so you don’t have to worry about rambunctious Alphas going for broke!”

“No I just get spitroasted until I can’t talk.”

“I seem to recall you begging for that last time.” Dorothea mused. “Balthus and Caspar, right, Betas? Sylvain was on a mission then too.”

“Just because I want it doesn’t mean I can’t complainngh!” Another painful contraction, and more slick.

Dorothea and Annette winced. “Ow.” They said sympathetically.

“Yeah, ow.” Felix groaned.

“Did it feel better when Yuri was…y’know?” Dorothea asked, manicured nails reaching below Felix’s navel, nudging his dick aside and rubbing firm circles where she hurt sometimes. “Does this help?”

Felix’s voice was broken with a purr. “Yeah that’s roughly where the slick is made. But you’ll make me…hnng.” He felt himself loosen as the tight muscle was rubbed, soaking the sheets again. “I hate this. If I’m going to just be a wet assed Omega at least it should be _fun._ ”

“So it’s sort of like where the womb is?” Dorothea asked “Only you don’t have that.”

“His would be set farther back to account for his heat being anal.” Annette chirped again, reaching down to cover Dorothea’s hand with hers and guiding both of their hands to push. Drawing a shuddery sigh out of Felix. “So all the muscles get tight because it’s too swollen. Kinda like what you said before. I’m not mated so I don’t get these yet. But um, the excess swelling makes your uh. _Openings_ swell and get way too sensitive, and your body starts to produce more slick because it thinks you’re just, dealing with a lot of, y’know, strain. Like rut season. Unfortunately, he’s not just getting, y’know, dicked a lot right now, so it just hurts.”

“ _Thank you Annette_ , for that scintillating explanation, please stop pushing on my stupid stomach it’s already fucking up I don’t want to lose the mattress because of it.”

“Does it feel good?” Dorothea asked, pulling her hand back and stroking at his chest instead.  
Um… _gushing_?”

“It feels good if I have a few people here ready to go. Less so when I’m for all intents and purposes, alone and sore. It’s just…embarrassing. It feels nice, I suppose, but it’s outweighed by _shame_.”

“Aww, no shame Felix!” Annette crooned. “You’ve helped me do it! I’ve felt and seen it, so don’t worry!”

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I can leave. Or stop asking questions.” Dorothea offered.

Felix growled a little. “My mind is willing to let you both leave, my body is screwed up enough that I’ll get weird if you do.”

Dorothea looked at Annette.

“We’re packmates, and ones he’s comfortable with. So all the instincts have decided we’re gonna help him. If we leave he’ll get really upset, and hurt more.”

The door cracked open.

“May I enter?” Ferdinand’s voice sounded through the crack.

“Finally.” Felix growled “Yes, get in.”

Ferdinand looked sympathetic at least. “Oh, Felix.” He sighed. “Let me see if I can help.”

Annette scooted back and grabbed one of Felix’s wrists, motioning for Dorothea to take the other, and delicately lifted it behind Felix’s head. “You’ve seen how Omegas struggle sometimes, when they’re getting…y’know..By an Alpha? It’s instinct to make sure we’re getting taken by a strong Alpha. But we don’t want him to shred Ferdinand.”

“So that’s why Felix and Yuri hold Dimitri’s arms!”

Ferdinand was kind and simply opened the front of his breeches and crawled to straddle Felix’s chest, gripping his hair and pulling his face toward the lancers erection. “Is this alright?”

Felix nodded as best he was able, Ferdinand letting his head fall back and scooting higher up to slip his cock into Felix’s mouth. After a few soft, wet thrusts, Felix started to whine in arousal. Ferdinand withdrew and slid down, gently lining lifting Felix’s thighs and ensuring one of the girls took each before starting to push in, a rumbling growl parting his lips. Felix keened and flexed, writhing as Ferdinand slid home. For a few moments it seemed to be going well. The overly sloppy noises as Ferdinand thrust, and Felix’s pleased little whimpers, until Felix yelped and began to struggle in a way that wasn’t instinctual, and Ferdinand pulled out.

“I am sorry, Felix. May I try and make it up to you?”

“Fine.” Felix grumbled. Sighing softly as Ferdinand dropped to his knees and began to lick like Yuri had. Feeling the muscles in his stomach loosen, and a soft heat gather in his oversensitive cock.

Ferdinand stroked his thighs until he clamped down again, shuddering as he added to the mess on his stomach. Dorothea and Annette must have it all over their hands.

Being a gentleman, Ferdinand leaned forward to lap the mess away, making Felix sigh again, and his eyes go half lidded in content until the lancer pulled away.

“Have you any other requests? Anybody else you think could…?” Ferdinand gestured broadly “Males or females?”

“Males.” All three on the bed chimed, Felix sounding tired.

“At this point, get Seteth.” Felix groaned “It won’t be the first time.”

Laughing, Ferdinand put a hand on Felix’s stomach. “How about we try Raphael or Claude first?”

“Claude.” He said, definitively, just a little too fast. Thoughts he didn’t want of Dimitri needing a break and Felix stepping in during Claude’s last rut. Besides, Claude was Dimitri’s which meant he was one of the closest Alphas to _his_ Alpha and if anybody could fix this while Sylvain was gone, it would be Claude.

He felt more than heard Dorothea giggle and Annette croon.

“If it works you two get out.”

“Fiiine.” Annette sing songed. “It’s hard watching you get mounted anyway. Kisses are fine but you’re not my thing, y’know?”

“Rude.”

“Well, I’m always here if you need to take the edge off.”

“ _Thank you, Dorothea_!”

The door clicked indicating that Ferdinand had beat a hasty retreat. Pleasing an Omega in front of them, fine. Hearing two Omegas and a Beta discussing their sexual preferences? Apparently not.

Annette and Dorothea continued to lightly stroke his hair and stomach as they waited, their banter trailing off and Felix’s pain returning.

“Should we turn you over?” Dorothea asked “Won’t it be easier?”

“Probably.” Felix signed “I don’t want any friction on my dick, it _hurts_.”

“What really?”

“All the sensitive bits get sore during heat.” Annette said sheepishly. “People with, well, my anatomy have it easier. Ones with his are wayyy too sensitive. You can barely touch them. Licking is usually fine. Same with anybody with my bits.” She shrugged “I think Mercie has some books you could borrow! But yeah, during heats, um, penis…es? Are hard to touch, lady Alphas can usually sneak by though. So like, if Lysithea turned up instead of Claude, she could still help it would just be more uncomfortable at first.”

“Why couldn’t Ferdie mount you, Fefe?” Dorothea asked, eyes still bright with curiosity under Felix’s glare.

“Oh, remembered I’m here during your anatomy lesson?”

“C’mon you know I haven’t had the chance to…participate. Much.”

“It didn’t feel right, and then it felt bad. After you bond sometimes you get like this.”

“So, because Sylvain bit you…you can’t comfortably have sex with anybody else?” Dorothea asked, tilting her head and pressing softly at the wall of sore muscle in Felix’s stomach, making him groan and wriggle a bit.

“No, I’m still…Available.” He ground out, looking anywhere but Dorothea or Annette. “Just sometimes by body wants my mate and nothing else will do.” He sniffed “If you want to be archaic, I’m his, but I can still…function, as a pack Omega.”

“Everybody sleeps with everybody.” Annette chimed in. “But Omegas sleep with everybody more. At least, everybody sleeps with everybody in this pack. It’s probably a war bonding thing.”

“What happens after the war?”

Felix snorted “That’s the question, I can’t exactly run down to Adrestia if Petra or Linhardt aren’t doing it for Ferdinand after this.”

“We’re talking about Petra and Linhardt? Are they like this too?” Claude asked, flinging the door open a bit too wide to be subtle. If the monastery dorms were frequented by anybody other than people Felix had already been sleeping with who had seen him much worse, he’d be irate.

“No.” Felix bit out, “Discussing how pack dynamics are going to work after the war.”

“Noooot a sexy conversation.”

“Probably wasn’t meant to be.” Felix supplied, watching in great interest as Claude closed the door and undid his belt.

“Scouts say Sylvain's battalion is only an hour or so away, less if they pick up speed, or he leaves them to rush.” Claude supplied, crawling on the bed and angling down to scent Felix. “Do I smell okay?”

“von Riegan put your dick in my body.”

Claude snorted and slid down, hooking hands beneath Felix’s knees and folding him back. “I’m going to need you lovely ladies to either hold these, or put me in.”

Dorothea and Annette’s hands locked around Felix’s legs and Claude shoved himself in with little fanfare, leaning forward to bracket Felix with his forearms and rocking his hips rapidly, eyes on Felix’s throat as he threw his head back to hiss.

“Nnng, yeah, harder.”

Dorothea shoved Felix’s leg over Claude and reached for his wrist again, just as Annette did the same. Feeling his arms tense to fight even as a sinful noise ripped itself from his throat.

After a few moments, Felix’s arms went limp and Annette tapped Dorothea. “Time to go. He’s good.”

“Thank you ladies!” Claude called, gripping Felix’s hip and snapping into him aggressively. When the door shut he leaned down to suck insistently at Sylvain’s claiming bite, using his size to pin Felix as he began to writhe. “Any pain?”

“Yes!” Felix gasped. “Don’t stop.”

“Hands and knees, easier to knot you.”

A few moments of frenzied movement and Felix found himself largely boneless with his face in his mattress, Claude’s hands on his hips, and the heavy feeling of him inside.

“There we go. Cum first or just my knot?”

“Fucking…knot me so this can stop.”

Claude’s teeth closed tightly over the back of his neck, Felix spurting weekly again as Claude’s knot grew inside him, the hot feeling in his thighs growing, his abdomen blazing hot but his body felt like melted butter clinging to his wasted skeleton, pain gone for now.

“Well will you look at that, you came anyway.” Claude breathed, garbled between his satisfied growl and Felix’s neck. He rocked his full knot forward making Felix whimper as the door opened again.

“Oh, _hello_.”

“Syl…Sylvain?” Felix gasped, fingers digging grooves in the blankets, hips pressing back to Claude begging for more even as the voice washed over him. “Mm, Sylvain, I need-”

“You need to let Claude get soft before begging me to fill you up.” His mate teased, Claude’s amused rumble rising as the sound of Sylvain stripping filled the room, between the wet squelching smacking noise of Claude still rutting into Felix.

“He’s so wet, Syl.” Claude breathed, pulling his teeth out of Felix’s neck.

Sylvain knelt next to the bed, kissing at Claude’s hip, dipping his head to run his tongue up Felix’s thigh, making him whimper. “Smells like he’s had help. Poor thing.”

“Yuri and Ferdinand tried. Annette and Dorothea have been with him.”

“Starting to…hurt again.” Felix gasped out.

“I’ll take the edge off. Claude, if you don’t mind staying as you are.”

“Oh I’m fine.”

Sylvain sat on the bed by Felix’s head, back pressed to the board and spread his legs. Felix’s amber eyes flickered up to him, flickered to his hard cock and then he whimpered. “Wanna get roasted, Fe? I can cum in your pretty throat, make you feel better, and Claude can keep you satisfied from behind, huh?”

Claude groaned and pressed his forehead between Felix’s shoulder-blades. He flexed his hips again, grinding as he continued to release. “Might need to get someone else in here if he want more than once more.”

Sylvain brushed his knuckles over Felix’s cheekbone. “You wanna be involved or should I just…”

“Knot my mouth.” Felix bit out leaning forward to take the tip in his mouth and relaxing his throat.

“Best. Mate.” Sylvain grunted, scooting forward and sliding Felix’s mouth down to his pubic bone, and grinding up. Warm, frenzied, agonized Omega setting him immediately on the edge. “It’s so hard not to cum when they’re like this.”

“Mm, biology.” Claude murmured. “Mines not going down.”

“He must need it bad.” Sylvain laughed, gently petting Felix’s head even as he thrust inside his throat. Delicate hands on his inner thighs. “Fe, you’re so keyed up, Claude can’t stop knotting you. Hot right?”

Just as Felix started to whimper in discomfort, Sylvain pulled him down firmly, and began to cum. His knot swelling and locking behind Felix’s teeth. “Ah yeah, there we go. Drink up.”

Felix’s whole body shuddered and went largely limp, throat flexing as he swallowed. A soft sucking noise as Claude finally slid free. Bathed from belly to knees in slick.

The wet sound of Felix swallowing, Sylvain’s heavy breathing, and Claude heaving In exertion filled the room. “Gimme a second, I promise I’ll fuck you better Felix. But I need to catch my breath.”

Felix made a halfhearted whining noise around Sylvain’s cock and went back to his eyes closed content, a soft, stuttering purr grinding up his throat, making Sylvain moan.

Claude leaned in to kiss Sylvain. “Glad you’re back.”

“Same.” Sylvain murmured against his lips. “I didn’t want to leave with him so close to…Well, we saw how this worked out.”

He reached down to pet at Felix’s head, stroking down over his neck to his mating bite, moaning softly as Claude lapped at Felix’s on his own neck.

“You two smell amazing together.” Claude groaned, sliding back down, digging his thumbs into the dimples of Felix’s spine and lining back up. “Can I go again, Felix? Do you want me to stay?”

Rather than responding with sound, Felix wriggled back, stretching as he ground against Claude.

“He can’t exactly talk. But I think that’s a yes.”

Claude brushed kisses over Felix’s back as he pressed the rest of the way in and started to thrust, bouncing Felix up into Sylvain’s lap and back each time. Sylvain ground down, sliding deeper into Felix’s throat, still pulsing with his own release.

Felix dug his fingers into the sheets and settled in for the ride. Painless and bone deep satisfied. Embarrassment pushed to the side as his Alpha and packmate did their best to please him. The tension bleeding from his body with each thrust or gush of cum making his eyes flutter shut.

“You can sleep on Claude’s knot, baby, not mine, don’t want you choking.”

Forcing his eyes open with an unhappy grunt, Felix kept his pace up. Soft muffled yelping coming into play as Claude forced him to the edge again.

“Why did nobody tell me I’d have an orgasm every five minutes during an Omega’s heat? Thought I’d be more impressive.” Claude griped, suddenly pulling out and standing. “I see yours is going down, he wants to sleep.”

Sylvain slipped his cock free of Felix’s mouth.

Felix, growled.

“Straighten your knees, sweetheart.” Sylvain instructed, “You can sleep when I’m inside.”

Claude and Sylvain shuffled past each other Claude leaning down to kiss Felix, stroke his tired jaw, wipe his wet eyes. Felix purred, deep in his throat, returning the affection tiredly, breath hitching as Sylvain shoved inside.

“Yeah it’s alright. As long as you’re feeling okay.” Claude whispered, voice for Felix’s ears only, even as Sylvain smiled at them both.

“Get some rest, love. I’ll make sure you aren’t hurting when you wake up. If you are just wake me, okay?”

Felix nodded, nuzzling into Claude’s knee. “ ‘M glad you’re back.”

“Same, Fe. I’m here if you need me.”

When Felix woke up, he was vaguely sticky, and warm, nuzzling into Sylvain’s chest, Claude’s scent fading. He felt loose and satisfied, the pain bled from his limbs, his abdomen calm if achy from three knots in quick succession.

“Mm, sleep well.?”

“Yeah.” Felix muttered, butting his head up to Sylvain’s chin. “Scent me, so I can sleep more.”

Sylvain nuzzled into his hair, breathing out, even as a thumb came to stoke at a scent gland on his neck. “Whatever you say, Fe. I live to serve.”

As Felix started to drift off again he caught himself muttering “Damn right you do.”

Sylvain’s laugh had always been the best lullaby. And maybe this was something out of Ashe’s novels anyway. He’d have to find some way to thank Yuri, Ferdinand and Claude. He had a good pack. Not that he’d say that to them outright.


End file.
